


Phan: Sick Day

by internetrubbish



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, sick, thissucks, why are you here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetrubbish/pseuds/internetrubbish
Summary: Dan is sick, PHIL COMES TO THE RESCUE. *Drops thermometer*This fanfiction actually makes me want to barf it sucks so bad.





	

Dan's POV:

It was 4 am and me Phil were finally going to bed after a long day of editing and making videos. I was extremely tired and stressed out. I traveled to the kitchen to get water before i went to bed, As i was pouring my water Phil walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste and began kissing my neck. I was too warn out to say something sarcastic so I just gave in. I tilted my neck to give him more room but he removed his lips from my neck and said "Lets go to bed" I sleepily nodded and he picked me up bridal style and brought me to our shared bedroom, the bedroom that the fans see as Phil's room. He layed me under the covers as he joined me and wrapped his arms around me, Bringing me closer to him.

~Time Skip~

I opened my eyes to see sunlight cascading from our bedroom window to the bed sheets. I looked over at Phil, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Its almost like he is in a world of his own. I began to take in a huge breath and then I started a huge coughing fit. I was wheezing and coughing and my throat was sore. In fact I was coughing so loud that I woke up Phil. Phil sprung up from the bed and started comforting me immediately. Well...Maybe he was a bit too concerned because when he went to feel my forehead he accidentally smacked me. "Ouch! what the fuck Phil?!" I pressed my hand to my forehead because it was now burning more than it was before. "Sorry I was trying to see if you had a fever" He then lifted his arms out signalling that he wanted to give me a hug. I mumbled and called him a "fucking spork" before accepting his hug. He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like for a few minutes before Phil made me look up so he could apply a soft kiss to my lips. The kiss was calm and warm. We both wished we could have stayed like that forever but sadly oxygen is a thing that is needed. "Now you are going to get sick" I said right before I ran to the bathroom to throw up. Phil ran after me and began to rub my back as the contents from my stomach were flushed from my body. When I was done I was covered in vomit and I felt absolutely disgusting. 'Come on lets get you in the shower" Phil gave me a warm smile that made me feel slightly better until I realized I also got some vomit on his shirt. "Oh my god i-im so sorry" My eyes began to water, I've always been the emotional type whenever im sick."Hey, no its fine. Don't cry!" Phil said. Phil was always so nice to me, sometimes i feel like i don''t deserve him. Phil helped me get up "Arms up" I lifted my arms as he removed my shirt. He then removed all of my clothes, it wasn't a big deal considering we had been in a relationship for 8 years, There wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. He helped me step in the shower and he turned on the water and he eventually removed his clothes and began to step in too. As soon as he got in I sat on the shower floor because I was too exhausted to stand, he sat behind me and began washing my back. "Aww Bear you must be really tired" He whispered. I sleepily nodded and layed my head back on him interrupting him washing my back. He dropped the sponge he was using and he wrapped his arms around me. And of course me being a emotional wreck when im sick I started crying. "Aww Bear" Phil kissed the top of my head then said "Come on lets get out so I can check your temperature and then we can watch some anime" I nodded. Phil stood up and looked at me, I lifted my arms up so he could help me up. Once we were up Phil turned off the water and we got out.

~Time Skip Because Im A Shitty Writer~

Phil's POV:

Me and Dan made it to the living room after I had taken his temperature. His temperature isn't good so im going to have to try to keep him calm and that might be hard considering he is so emotional right now. "Pick out something to watch and then get bundled up on the couch while i go to the kitchen to make popcorn, okay?" He nodded then sleepily walked to the couch. He looked really sick I felt so bad for him. I walked to kitchen and while i was cooking I heard a loud CRASH that came from the living room so I ran there as quickly as possible and i saw Dan sitting in the middle of the living room with his head in his hands, sobbing with pieces of a broken candle surrounding his feet. I examined him some more and realized that he had cuts from the glass on his feet. "Aw Bear... One second ill be right back" I ran to my room to put on some shoes. I eventually got them on so i walked back to the living room and saw Dan still sitting in the position so I walked through the glass to pick up Dan. I brought him to the couch and sat him on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his warm body and began rubbing circle in his back with my thumb. He put his head in the crook of my neck. We sat like that for awhile before he put his head up and started apologizing like crazy. "I-Im so sorry I-I just wanted to light a candle so it would be more romantic because I've been a bother all day and-" His words began to slur together so I decided to interrupt him. "Dan" He looked into my eyes for a second and then looked down at his lap so I lifted his head so he would look at me. 'Dan its okay, i understand. And to be completely honest with you I didn't even like that candle. Its okay." Dan gave a weak smile then said "What did i do to deserve you?" then he layed his head back down. "Lets go to bed" I said "But its only 4pm " I shrugged "Who cares? We had a long day yesterday." Dan just hummed in response so I picked him up and brought him to bed. I heard a soft "I love you" before i fell asleep.


End file.
